One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 9
Jericho, Rio, and Tatiana take in their surroundings, everything is black and white, the sun is beaming and corn shucks are plentiful. Jericho took off his jacket. "I never thought I would ever say this... But it's too hot to wear a jacket." Both Rio and Tatiana look at him with surprise. "YOU HAVE WHITE HAIR?!!" "Well yeah.. But most of it is black." "It's just... So weird..." "So?" They see a tractor, and notice the driver. "SENGOKU?!" Sengoku, driving a tractor, has a strawhat on, and is singing. "I'VVEEEEEEEE, BEEEN WORRRRRRRRRKIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG ONNNNNNNNNNNN THHEEEEEEEEEE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILLLLLLLLL ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!!! ALLLLLLLL DAAAAYYYYYYYYYY LOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" They cover their ears, and notice Rouge, in overalls, stuffing hay in a bin. "Hey Sengoku!" "Hey Rouge! Wonderful weather?" "Indeed. Time for a harvest. Now where's my stinking husband..." Marcus, holding a stack of hay, drops it, and wipes his brow. "This farm work is hard honey." "Man, you city boys need real muscle." "Yes sweety... Hey, our new neighbors! Hi!" Tatiana's jaw dropped. "Rouge... married Marcus? I'm more shocked that she married!!" Jericho slowly walked towards Marcus and Rouge. "I think I'm dying... Is this hell?" Rouge laughed. "Naw it ain't hell! This right here is the south! Well I'm happy you showed up when you did, we's gots lots of chores lined up for ya!" Tatiana leaned back. "She's talking weird. She don't talk like that." Rio was looking down at her watch. "Am I still asleep?" - Chrono scratched his head. "Okay this is kinda fucked up..." He looked down to Rosaline. "Well at least I'm bigger than something here." Rosaline's eyes sparkled. "We're tiny!!" She looked up to the giant room, filled with childish toys and games. "This is so amazing!!" Quinn, looks down at them, and he has a psychotic gRin on his face. "Hi Chrono. Bye." He snaps his finger, and Chrono's head pops. Chrono's body falls over, dead, and Rosaline is shocked. "CHRONO!" "THAT WAS FUN! AGAIN!" Chrono comes back, and looks up. "QU..." Quinn smashes Chrono with his thumb. "HAH! LIKE AN ANT!" - Raion and Zero looked around at the feminine island. Zero gasped at the sight and smiled with glee. "Am I finally here? The legendary island of women?! AMAZON LILY?!!" He looked back at the pink heart shaped mountain and wandered off inside. "Come on Raion! The amazons await for real men!" Raion stood still in horror. "I don't wanna be here.... Why am I back here?! Of all places why here?!" "Whats wrong with you?" "This isn't Amazon lily... This is the Peachy Island... And island filled with Okama.. This my friend... Is truly.. Perverts Hell." "WELCOME!" They turn around, and vomit. Kent, is an Okama. "Who're you two?" "Kent... An Okama... My god..." Zero faints and Raion turns around. "This is just a bad dream. When I open my eyes, you'll be gone." "Where would I go?" "Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate." "That's not very nice." "You're not nice to look at!" "So mean!" - Airi and Freya looked around, and saw their outfits. Freya was wearing highheels, a fishnet, and had a small coat verging her body. Airi, was dressed the same. "Freya..." "No..." "We're..." "Don't..." "Hookers." "DAMN YOU GOD!" - Nova looked at the pixelated area. The words, "FIGHT" appeared overhead and a giant robot dropped from the sky and got in a fighting stance. "Okay... Whats going on here?" Time started to count down and the robot charged for Nova. "DESTROY!!" Nova dodged its Attack, and ran away. "GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER!" - Drew looked around, and saw he was in a suit. "DREW!" He stared straight, and saw Leone with a bushy mustache. He looked to his left, and saw Fantasia, in a bridal dress, handcuffed, and covered in blood. "I didn't kill my fiancé! It was those crazy dwarfs who did it! Drew, your the best lawyer in the world! Save me!" "Ha!! And I told mom I could be a lawyer!!" He slammed his hand down. "Your honor on what grounds do you arrest my client?!" Gerald shook his head. "On the grounds of that's my little girl!" Drew's smile faded and he coughed. "Well..... I'm sorry for your loss." "Well, we also have evidence." "What evidence?" "Witnesses." "Ouch. How much?" "600." "Shit..." "She wanted everyone to see it. Everyone." "Leone is innocent!!" "Do you even know what you're doing?" "Not a clue." Then judge, Tack, slammed his hammer. "GUILTY!" "Drat." - Hiroka and Hayley looked up at the giant White Castle surrounded by sparkling water. "I think we died.." Hayley turned to Hiroka who had her eyes wide open. "What?" "White Knight." She said slowly as a knight in all white armor arrived. "Hello madams, welcome to the Land of Gear, I am your knight, known as Sir Kenneth of Newgate." Hayley started to steam and ran off towards the water to dunk her head into it. "Okay.., knight in shining armor.. How do I handle this?!" "Easy. You may ask my friend. Sir Riker, of the steel." Riker, rode on a fierce horse, and lifted his spear. "Madams, let us guide you." Hiroka had hearts in her eyes. "Row..." - Wayward, woke up, and was in a party. Bonnie, played some disks, and a song played. Damien, hearing that, clapped his hands. "My jam." He set out a mock fishing net, and pointed it at Cana. She pretended to be caught, and danced towards Axel, who started to dance seductivly with her. Wayward groaned and face palmed. "This is the worst dream ever." Bonnie tapped the microphone. "It's time for the dance competition! Get to the dance floor and show us what you're made of. And remember, the winner gets the grand prize of 600,000,000 !!" Wayward grabbed his heart. "600,000,000?! I never thought these words would ever escape my mouth..... But let's dance!" He did the hustle as he made his way to the dance floor. "WITH A PARTNER!" "Shit..." "Come on, lover!" Saul, came in, kissing Wayward on the cheeck. "Come on hubby, show yo moves!" "..... I'm going to die here..... I knew I would arrive here knew day..." He took a deep breath and spun Saul around into a dip. "I'm in hell.... But that's not gonna stop me from winning this bitch!!" - Masatoshi and Faust looked at the candy filled streets. Everything in sight was a sugary treat. Masatoshi drooled while Faust took a bite. He instantly spat it out. "Eww!! It's rotten!!" Masatoshi walked over to the lollipop stop sign and took a huge bite only to spit it out. "This doesn't taste good... Tastes like devil fruit." "Really? Well that's peculiar." Masatoshi glared down at Faust. "Use smaller words." "Weird." "Smaller." "WHAT THE HELL?!" "WELCOME!" Lester, with a top hat and a vest, strolls toward them, licking a lollipop. Masatoshi stared at Lester. "Where'd you get that?" He pointed to the lollipop. "Everything here tastes like Sachi-chin's cooking." He took it out of Lester's mouth and threw it. "If I can't have good snacks, you can't either." Lester frowned before getting in a boxing stance. "You shouldn't have done that!" He punched Masatoshi in his gut, causing him to hunch over. Masatoshi coughed and looked confused. "That's not supposed to hurt..." Faust stepped towards Masatoshi. "Well, or seems to me as you're weaker." "I'll still crush you." "Carry on!" - Jimero and Nozak looked out into the prehistoric city. Buildings were made from rocks, and dinosaurs flamed and terrorized people. "Well fuck." Jimero laughed nervously. "Indeed." - Zozo's hand was being squished by a pregnant Fantasia. "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" "HOW?!" Christie, smiled, and took out a baby. "Congratulations, you have a baby." She handed the baby to Zozo, and started to make out with Ashylynn. Zozo had despair written on his face. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Freya, walks in, and grabs the baby. "Oh, he can be best friends with Tack Jr." "Tack Jr.?" "Yes." "Your son?" "Of course." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - Faust, was tied up with Mandi, wearing a suit. "What the..." "Agent Faust, you have to save me! Mandi Sexy Bottom." "WHAT?!" "Agent Faust." Raion, with a goatee, walked into the room, stroking a cat. Faust tried not to smile. "I've been waiting for this day for so long... I'm finally the hero... That means I need a name.. I'm The Doctor!" Raion laughed. "Faust, you have 24 hours to stop my bomb from detonating, exploding the sun and causing a universal ice age. But you must also rescues Mandi who is.... TAPED TO THE ROCKET SHIP!! You will never make it to Mandi Sexy Bottom in time! Boys! Handle him!" Kent, Tack, Jericho, and Aoiki dropped down in ninja suits and posed in karate stances. Faust smirked and put on a pair of shades. "The doctor is in." He said in a deep voice. "WWHOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" "STOP! HAMMER TIME!" The wall exploded, and Brog walked in, barrel chested, and holding a massive gun. "The Exterminaor is in." Mandi Sexy bottom swooned. "Brog, the sexiest man ever." "Faust! My wacky and accident prone sidekick! Make sure my lover gets out of here safe." Faust fell down on his back. "I couldn't even live my dream for five seconds... It was good while it lasted." - Ashlynn cowered behind Damien, who hid behind Axel. As the rain poured on them, lightning crackled, showing an abandoned manor. "Soo.... Are we going to have to sleep in there?" Damien asked, shaking violently. Axel nodded. "It's better than being out in the rain." "WHAT KIND OF IDEA IS THAT?!!" Ashlynn shouted. "That's exactly how people get killed!" "Silly Ashlynn, ghosts don't exist." - Aetas ran along the beach being chased down by a group of angry old women. "What the hell did I even do?!!" - Hades, was on his ship, and saw his crew. "Normal..." Artemis, glomped Hades. "Hey brother, love you." "Weird... But livable." "Hey stallion... Wanna go another round?" "... No..." "Mm... You were good last night..." "No... Sex?" "Of course. What sister would't do that for a brother?" "CURSE YOU!" "Onii Chan!!" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!" "Do you prefer Aniki?" "NO!! WHO ARE YOU?!" "I'm your little sister." Artemis' eyes widened. "You love me don't you aniki?" Hades turned away and pulled on an invisible rope. "All aboard the Nope-Train, to Fuck-That-Ville!" "But bro, you're the one who made me woman!" "OH SHIT!" "And I... Made you a man." "SON OF A BITCH! Wait... Chrono?" "A mommas boy. Plus, a daddy's boy. If you know what I mean." "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" "Three ways." "I KNEW IT! SOMEONE KILL ME!!" Hades pleaded. "I can relive your stress." Hades walked away and stepped onto the railing of the ship. "Tell Crai I love her." - Artemis woke up in a dark room and rubbed her head. "Where the hell am I?" She looked over to the pile of undressed bodies next to her. "Hold on... What the hell did I do?!" She sees a flash, and Oliver walks in, naked, holding a camera, and taking pictures. "Artemis... Flaunt it! This is art! The female body is gods gift! So shake it!" Artemis covered herself. "Get the hell out! Better yet, I'm leaving!" She dragged the covers as she walked past Oliver. Oliver sighed, and started to take pictures of herself. - Sinbad, was surfing, and looked around. "What in the..." Sakazuki, was next to him, and high fived Sinbad. "Narly waves!" "... Sure.." He looked up to Liana sitting on his shoulders and cheering. "What the hell are you doing?" She looked down and kissed his forehead. "Helping my babe shred these tasty waves!" "Wait what?" "Yeah, you can do this!" "My god... Sakazuki isn't a dick... Liana wants my body... And I'm actually good at surfing... What could possibly make this even better?" "Hey, are we having that three way with Boa Hancock today, or tomorrow?" "... GREATEST... MOST RADICAL... DIFFERENT TIME DIMENSION, EVER!" - Both Taka and Ness were both dressed up as detectives, with sunglasses. It's the middle of the night, and they are staring at the dead body of Hayley. "Umm..." "Why are we wearing sunglasses in the night?" "But isn't Hayley dead? We should get help!" "Cut!" Zozo, in human form, throws his chair, and points at the two. "LAME!" Hayley, gets up, and wipes the blood off herself. "God, worst actors ever." Zozo walked up to Taka and Ness and put his hand on his chest. "Okay boys, listen up. This'll be the last time I tell you... You're line in... Look there's a dead body. Now get it right before I go APE ON YOU!!" "Okay." "Good... And action!" "Taka... She's dead..." "Well Ness.... Looks like... She was... Dead on arrival." "Cut! Perfect!" "REALLY?! I JUST SAID A CRAPPY JOKE!" "That's why we pay you." - Lancelot was stranded on a dark island. The sand was black, the trees were red, the sky was orange along with the water. "Everything is inverted! It's so out of place!!" She cringed and sat down. "Did I die? Cause this is what I imagine hell to be like." As she finished that sentence she was kicked into the forest. "Oh hell no!!" She stood up to see Zero. "Oh.. The Pervert Cook.. What do you want?" "You're underwear." He said with a perverted smile. "Hand them over." Lancelot exhaled. "You're extra bold today, did I not just crush you a few weeks ago?" "This time is different." Zero charged forward and slammed her into the ground, kicked her into the sky and threw her all over the place. He blocked each of her counter attacks, and strikes, leaving her helpless. Lancelot spat out some sand and looked up to Zero with hatred burning in her eyes. "I'm going to crush you!" She tried to attack but nothing connected, not even her fastest or strongest attacks could even faze him. "DAMMIT!" "You see, I am your nightmare!" "You're a dead man!!" Lancelot screamed trying to land a hit but never could. Her stamina started to fade. Why am I tired? I haven't been doing this too long. She thought to herself. - Kent, was writing, and listening to Sal. "Man, I wish Nova liked me. I mean, you guys are childhood friends... But come on!" Kent looked up to Sal. "I'm childhood friends with Rhea." "Rhea? You mean the lunch lady?" "Huh?" "Well, she is hot... Hey, about that other girl who loves you, Artemis, can I ha be her? You did say you were in love with Nova... After a few months... Why are you so scared of commitment?" "I don't like Nova like that." "WHAT?!!!! But you know she's in love with you?!" "She likes Raion." "Kent... No one likes that blow hard." "What Do you mean?" "Easy. He beat up Hiroka!" "He what?!" "Yeah, that jerk, but you pounded him! Even Jericho helped you do it!" "I'm so confused right now.. Rhea is younger than me yet she's a lunch lady." Kent pointed to Ace writing on the chalk board. "I'm also older than he is but he's my teacher.. Hiroka is supposed to be.... 6 years older than us... This age thing is so weird." Ryota laughed. "Hey! He learned to count." "Ryota shut up." "NEVER!" Ace throws chalk at Ryota. "SHUT IT!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc